This invention relates to collapsible furniture. More particularly, the invention relates to a lightweight table having legs which may collapse from a use position to a storage position.
Collapsible or foldable tables are widely used to provide temporary table space in multipurpose meeting rooms, such as banquet halls and hotel conference rooms. Collapsible tables are popular for such applications because they may be folded into a relatively flat package which provides for ease of storage between uses.
Prior collapsible table designs have been lacking for numerous reasons. Some tables, such as those having table tops made of solid wood or particle board, are extremely heavy and unwieldy, causing difficulty in transport and setup. Such heavy tables can also cause severe damage or injury if dropped during transport. Lighter-weight table designs generally employ support structures that become unstable when a significant amount of weight is placed on the table top. To overcome stability problems, some table designs employ folding support mechanisms that are complicated and costly to manufacture.
What is needed, therefore, is a folding table which is sturdy, relatively light-weight, and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
The above and other needs are met by a collapsible table having a table top, such as may be formed by blow molding, with a substantially planar top surface and a bottom surface opposite the top surface. Formed into the bottom surface of the table top are opposing first and second channels. Disposed within the first channel is a first pivot bar, and disposed within the second channel is a second pivot bar. The table includes opposing first and second frame members secured to the bottom surface of the table top. Disposed between and pivotally attached to the first and second frame members are opposing first and second leg assemblies which are movable between a use position and a storage position. To maintain the first leg assembly in the use position, the table has a first support assembly which includes a first brace structure and a first support bar. The first brace structure has a first central pivotal attachment point, and one or more first distal pivotal attachment points attached to the first leg assembly. The first support bar has a first end which is pivotally attached to the first pivot bar and a second end which is pivotally attached to the first central pivotal attachment point of the first brace structure. To maintain the second leg assembly in the use position, the table has a second support assembly which includes a second brace structure and a second support bar. The second brace structure has a second central pivotal attachment point, and one or more second distal pivotal attachment points attached to the second leg assembly. The second support bar has a first end which is pivotally attached to the second pivot bar and a second end which is pivotally attached to the second central pivotal attachment point of the first brace structure.
In a most preferred embodiment, the first and second pivot bars comprise substantially cylindrical rods, and the first and second channels each have a channel surface with an inside diameter substantially equivalent to the outside diameter of the first and second pivot bars.
Also in preferred embodiments, the bottom surface of the table top has opposing first and second projections separated by a separation distance. The first channel preferably has a first channel portion formed in the first projection, and a second channel portion formed in the second projection opposite the first channel portion. The first pivot bar is disposed within the first and second channel portions of the first channel, and spans the separation distance between the first and second projections. The second channel preferably has a third channel portion formed in the first projection, and a fourth channel portion formed in the second projection opposite the third channel portion. The second pivot bar is disposed within the third and fourth channel portions of the second channel, and spans the separation distance between the first and second projections.
In another aspect, the invention provides a method for manufacturing a collapsible table. The method includes forming a table top having a substantially planar top surface, a bottom surface opposite the top surface, and opposing first and second channels in the bottom surface. The method includes securing opposing first and second frame members to the bottom surface of the table top, and pivotally attaching first and second leg assemblies to the first and second frame members, such that the first and second leg assemblies are movable between a use position and a storage position.
According to the preferred method, a first brace structure is provided, having a first central pivotal attachment point and at least one first distal pivotal attachment point. The first distal pivotal attachment point of the first brace structure is pivotally attached to the first leg assembly. The method includes providing a first support bar having first and second ends. The second end of the first support bar is pivotally attached to the first central pivotal attachment point of the first brace structure. The method further includes providing a first pivot bar, pivotally attaching the first end of the first support bar to the first pivot bar, and inserting the first pivot bar into the first channel in the bottom surface of the table top.
A second brace structure is provided, having a second central pivotal attachment point and at least one second distal pivotal attachment point. The second distal pivotal attachment point of the second brace structure is pivotally attached to the second leg assembly. The method includes providing a second support bar having first and second ends. The second end of the second support bar is pivotally attached to the second central pivotal attachment point of the second brace structure. The method further includes providing a second pivot bar, pivotally attaching the first end of the second support bar to the second pivot bar; and inserting the second pivot bar into the second channel in the bottom surface of the table top.